Undercover
by 1italianbella
Summary: Olivia and Elliot are sent on an undercover assignment as a married couple! But it takes longer then expected! What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

The SVU detectives were hard at work on a difficult case. There was this married couple that had this huge drug operation. The problem was that they were smart people and could recognized cops. The detectives had to figure out a way to get them.

"I feel like we need to send someone in undercover. Get to be friends with the Jones." Elliot said.

Just then Cragen got an idea.

"I think I know who should go undercover, let me talk with Huang first." Cragen said as he walked away.

The four detectives looked at each other.

"I wonder what he has planned." Olivia said.

"Beats me." Fin said.

"So you think this would be a good idea?" Cragen asked Huang.

"It can work, just let them know now and I'll work with the new identities." Huang said.

Cragen walked back into the squad room to his detectives, who were waiting to see what he had planned.

"Benson and Stabler go talk with Huang about identities. You two are going undercover." Cragen said.

Olivia and Elliot went to talk with Huang.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked.

Huang gave them each a file. They both looked at them.

"You two will be Tom and Amber Miller. You have been happily married for 10 years. Elliot you work at a car insurance agency and Olivia you decided to be a stay at home housewife. There is a house for sale next to where Jones live, you two will move in there and become their friends." Huang told them.

"No kids?" Elliot asked.

"Well…you will have one." Huang said as he showed them a picture of a young girl that looked to be 7 years old.

"Her real name is Amanda; she is a recent orphan so this is why she will be your child in this assignment. She is 7 years old. Her name will be Veronica or Ronnie as most people will call her." Huang told them.

Elliot and Olivia nodded and read their files more to understand their new identities better.

"Good luck." Huang told them.

Elliot and Olivia walked back to their desks. They read their files again.

"Well?" Munch asked.

"We're going in as a married couple." Elliot told him,

"Wow." Fin said.

"El, will Kathy be okay with this?" Olivia asked.

"I'll just explain to her it's an undercover assignment. She'll understand." Elliot said.

**SVU**

It's been a week. Elliot explained to Kathy was going on, she seemed okay will it. She just hoped it wouldn't last that long.

Elliot, Olivia, and Amanda were at the house unloading their stuff well their undercover stuff.

"Here comes Adam and Molly Jones." Elliot said to Olivia as he unloaded a box from the mover's truck.

"Looks like this is the last of the boxes for Ronnie's room. I'll take it up to her room." Olivia said taking the box.

"Alright Amber, I'll keep unloading the rest of the boxes." Elliot said.

"Hey I'm Adam Jones and this is my wife Molly." Adam said as he extended his hand to Elliot.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tom Miller. That was my wife Amber who just went inside. We also have one kid Veronica, Ronnie for short." Elliot said as he shook Adam's hand.

Olivia came out again this time with Amanda.

"Ronnie noticed that there were new people here." Olivia said to Elliot.

"Hi I'm Molly, you must be Amber." Molly said.

"Hi nice to meet you," Olivia smiled, "and you are?" she asked towards Adam.

"Adam." Adam told her.

"This is Veronica." Olivia smiled.

"But you can call me Ronnie," Amanda smiled, "Do you have any kids?" she asked.

"No." Molly said.

"Why not?" Olivia asked.

Molly and Adam looked at each other.

"They're just not for us." Adam explained.

Olivia and Elliot talk some more to the Jones, just introducing themselves.

**SVU**

Later that night, Olivia and Elliot were in "their" bedroom talking.

"Have everything in the safe?" Olivia asked.

"Yes. Ids, badges, guns, keys to your apartment, keys to my house. All there." Elliot said.

"Ok, well what do you think of the Joneses?" Olivia asked.

"I feel like we'll get to know them well." Elliot said.

When it came time for bed, Olivia asked.

"Alright how are we doing the sleeping arrangements? I feel awkward sleeping in a bed with a married man."

"Well, it's a good thing there is a couch in here. I'll take that and you take the bed." Elliot said.

"You sure?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah it's fine. I can take the couch." Elliot told her.

Olivia got settled in the bed while Elliot got settled on the couch.

"Night El." Olivia said.

"Night Liv." Elliot replied.

And then they drifted off to sleep wondering what their undercover lives would be like.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Elliot and Olivia woke up and got ready for their day. Olivia had woken up Amanda for her to get ready for school. They all went downstairs and started eating breakfast.

"Ready for your first day of work?" Olivia asked Elliot.

"No, it's going to be so boring sitting in a cubicle all day." Elliot complained.

"Quit whining, the building you will work in is next to where Adam works." Olivia reminded him.

"I know, I know. Still will be boring." Elliot said.

Olivia giggled a bit. "Amanda, ready for your first day of school as Ronnie?"

"Yeah, why do I have to pretend at school?" Amanda asked.

"Just incase. We can't let the Joneses who we really are." Olivia told her.

"Oh ok." Amanda said.

After they ate breakfast, they started to head out.

"Amanda, here's your lunch." Olivia said handing her the brown lunch bag.

Amanda smiled. "Thanks."

"Don't forget to put on the wedding ring." Elliot told Olivia.

"Right." Olivia said as she grabbed the ring off the counter and put it on her ring finger.

They headed towards the garage.

"Bye Elliot!" Amanda said as she hugged him before he got into "his" car.

"Bye Amanda, bye Liv." Elliot said.

"See you later El." Olivia said.

Olivia and Amanda got into "her" car. Elliot drove off towards work at the car insurance agency while Olivia drove off towards the school. Once Olivia got to the school, she parked the car and walked Amanda in.

"Here's your classroom. Room 105." Olivia said.

They walked in.

"Hello, you must be a new student. I'm Mrs. Williams." The blonde hair teacher said.

"Hi, I'm Amber Miller and this is my daughter Veronica Miller, Ronnie for short." Olivia said.

"Hi Ronnie." Mrs. Williams said.

"Hi." Amanda said.

"Alright Ronnie, this is where I have to leave. I'll be here to pick you up at 3. Have fun today." Olivia said.

"Bye mommy." Amanda said as she hugged Olivia.

"Bye sweetie." Olivia said as she hugged Amanda back.

Olivia left and was walking out. She couldn't get rid of the feeling when Amanda called her "mommy." She liked it; she knew this wouldn't last long. But it was good as long as it did last.

Olivia drove back to the house. Once back in the house she looked around. She looked at the pictures. There were pictures of her and Elliot that they had taken in the past, but a couple that were photo shopped to make them look like a couple. Like the one of Olivia and Elliot looking like they were at their wedding. There were also pictures of Amanda that she had from before. Of course there was a recent picture of her, Elliot, and Amanda.

Olivia's thoughts were interrupted at the sound of the doorbell. She walked over and opened the door. There stood Molly Jones.

"Hi Molly." Olivia smiled.

"Hi Amber. I brought over some cookies to welcome you and your family to the neighborhood." Molly smiled.

_She is one smart lady. Right now, no one would know her and husband are running a drug operation. _Olivia thought.

"Thanks, you're welcome to come in." Olivia smiled.

Molly smiled and walked in. Olivia set the cookies in the kitchen.

"This is a nice house. I love all the pictures." Molly said.

"Thanks." Olivia smiled.

"Anyways, I'm also here to invite you to join our neighborhood book club." Molly said.

_Can't get more neighborly then that. _Olivia thought.

"I would love too." Olivia said.

"Great! You're just in time because we just finished a book. Tomorrow we meet at my house at noon." Molly told her.

"Great, I'll be there." Olivia said.

**SVU**

Later that night, Olivia had made a frozen pizza for dinner.

"I'll try to learn to cook better food." Olivia giggled.

Elliot and Amanda laughed.

"Well, nothing happened at work. But I talked to Adam during my lunch break. I found out where he goes." Elliot said.

"Good, I talked to Molly today. I joined the neighborhood book club." Olivia said.

Elliot laughed. "You? In a book club?"

"Shut up, I'm trying to get to know her." Olivia said.

"Ok." Elliot said still kind of laughing.

"Amanda, how was school?" Olivia asked.

"Good, I made some new friends. I like being Ronnie, she's different from myself." Amanda said.

Olivia and Elliot smiled. Their undercover lives weren't that bad.


	3. Chapter 3

They had been undercover for a week now. Olivia was in the neighborhood book club and that helped her get to know Molly Jones more and Elliot would talk to Adam Jones on his lunch break. Olivia and Elliot were wondering how much longer they had to be undercover.

Their questions were answer when Cragen called them.

"Hello?" Elliot answered.

"Elliot, it's me." Cragen said.

Elliot motioned for Olivia to come over.

"You have any news?" Elliot asked.

"Not really, I just called saying you and Olivia have to be undercover longer." Cragen said.

"How much longer?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know." Cragen said.

"Alright, bye." Elliot said as he hung up.

"Well?" Olivia asked.

"He doesn't know how much longer." Elliot told her.

"Call Kathy and tell her." Olivia said.

Elliot went to their safe and got his real cell phone out. He dialed Kathy's number.

"Elliot! Are you going to be home soon?" Kathy asked as she picked up.

"That's why I called. Cragen told us we have to stay longer and doesn't know how much longer." Elliot told her.

No response.

"Kathy? You there?" Elliot asked.

"Yes I'm here, so you don't know when you'll be home?" Kathy asked.

"Yes." Elliot said.

"Well that's just great! Now you can have an affair with Olivia!" Kathy exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, everything will be fine." Elliot said.

"Whatever Elliot, bye." Kathy said.

"Bye." Elliot said as he hung up his phone and then put it back in the safe.

Olivia looked at him.

"She's mad, she just wants me home." Elliot told her.

"Understandable." Olivia said.

**SVU**

"Everyone read what they were supposed to?" Molly asked the book club.

Olivia nodded.

"Good." Molly smiled.

Olivia was glad that today's book club meeting was held at Molly's house. It could give her chance to find stuff out.

After discussing what they read, Olivia said.

"Molly, where's your bathroom?"

"Well, the downstairs one is being remodeled so you can use the one upstairs. It's the second one on the right." Molly said.

Olivia went upstairs and went into cop mode. She wasn't Amber Miller, she was Olivia Benson.

She found Molly's and Adam's bedroom. She started to look for anything. But she found nothing, these people were good.

She went back downstairs.

**SVU**

It's been a few months and they had nothing on the Joneses.

"Well, at least I've become a better cook." Olivia said.

"I agree." Elliot laughed.

"It is good food." Amanda smiled.

"Mandy, how do you like school?" Elliot asked.

"I like it and I like be Ronnie." She smiled.

"Good because we don't know how much longer you'll be her." Elliot told her.

"Really?" Amanda asked.

"Really, it could be a year." Olivia told her.

Amanda smiled and continued to eat her dinner.

Olivia was right. A few months later and it had been a year since they went undercover.

"I can't believe we're celebrating Christmas as The Millers." Olivia said as they decorated the Christmas tree.

"I know." Elliot said.

It was late and Amanda had fallen asleep on the couch. Olivia and Elliot noticed her.

"I'll take her to bed." Olivia said as she picked up Amanda.

Olivia took Amanda up to her bedroom and laid her in her bed and pull the sheets over her. She kissed Amanda on the forehead.

"I love you mommy." Amanda said in her sleep.

"I love you too." Olivia said.

Olivia came back to Elliot.

"She called me mommy." Olivia told him.

Elliot knew how much Olivia wanted to be a mother. He smiled and gave her a hug. While still in the hug, they looked at each other. Elliot leaned in and kissed Olivia. She smiled and returned the kiss. Then she pulled away.

"Kathy." Olivia reminded him.

"She called a few days ago, said she was tired of my work getting in the way of our marriage. She left me." Elliot told her.

"I'm so sorry El." Olivia said as she hugged him.

Olivia wanted more, but it was too soon.

"I'm going to bed." She told him.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a few days since Olivia and Elliot kissed and each was still thinking about it. That morning, Amanda had run into their room yelling.

"It's Christmas!"

She jumped on the bed where Olivia was sleeping. Olivia sat up and smiled.

"You're up early." She said.

"It's Christmas!" Amanda smiled.

"Liv, this is the first time you'll get the experience of kids on Christmas." Elliot said.

"How come you two don't sleep in the same bed?" Amanda asked.

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other.

"Because we're not really married." Olivia told her.

"Oh." Amanda said.

"Well, let's go open presents." Olivia smiled.

Amanda smiled and jumped off the bed to run downstairs. Olivia put on her robe and was about to walk out of the room when Elliot stopped.

"You ok? You've been acting strange around me." He said.

"You know why. Let's just go downstairs and enjoy Christmas." Olivia said.

They both walked out and went downstairs. They found Amanda waiting to open presents.

"Alright, I got my camera set up. Go ahead." Elliot said.

Amanda started opening presents up as Elliot took pictures of everything as in Amanda and Olivia opening presents.

**SVU**

That evening, they had invited over Adam and Molly Jones for Christmas dinner.

"Amber, this is good food." Molly said.

"Thank you." Olivia smiled.

"Well, Ronnie, did you get a lot of good presents?" Adam asked.

"Oh yeah." Ronnie smiled.

"Speaking of presents, I forget to give you one Amber." Elliot said.

"What?" Olivia asked.

Elliot had a small box wrapped up and handed it to Olivia. She opened it to reveal a jewelry box. She opened that and saw a gold necklace with a gold heart charm on it.

"Tom, you shouldn't have." Olivia said.

"But I did." Elliot smiled.

"Thanks." Olivia smiled.

"I'll put it on for you." Elliot said as he took the necklace and put on Olivia.

"What a nice gesture, I love when Adam does that to me." Molly smiled.

Olivia smiled at her.

**SVU**

Later that night, Olivia and Elliot were talking in their room.

"El, what was the necklace really about? I love it, but did you want to look good in front of the Joneses?" Olivia asked.

"No, I really wanted to give you it. I meant to before, but I forgot." Elliot said.

"Well, thank you." Olivia smiled.

"You're welcome." Elliot said.

Olivia went into the bathroom to get ready for bed and when she came out, Elliot said.

"I noticed you don't take off the wedding ring anymore."

"I've gotten used to it I guess." Olivia said.

Truth was, she sort of liked the idea of being married to Elliot.

"Oh." Elliot nodded.

Olivia got into bed and then she asked Elliot.

"El, do you want to sleep in the bed? I feel bad you've been sleeping on a couch this long."

"Sure I guess." Elliot said.

"Ok, I'll sleep on the couch." Olivia said.

"Just stay put, it will be fine. We're best friends." Elliot said.

"Ok." Olivia said.

Elliot got into bed and both fell asleep at opposite sides of the bed.

**SVU**

"Please stop! Please!" Elliot heard Olivia screaming in the middle of the night.

"Liv, wake up!" Elliot yelled to her.

"Stop!" Olivia yelled.

"Liv!" Elliot said as he shook her.

"What happened?" Olivia asked as she woke up.

"You were screaming." Elliot told her.

"I can't believe it, it's been so long." Olivia said.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"Since I had a nightmare about Sealview." Olivia told him.

"Oh, do you want to talk about it?" Elliot asked.

Olivia looked at him. Elliot had wanted to know so badly what that bastard did to Olivia.

Olivia gulped. "I was almost raped."

Elliot said nothing instead he reached out and hugged his partner.

"I don't know why I had a nightmare; it's been awhile since I had one." Olivia said.

"Well, I'm here for you." Elliot smiled.

"Thanks El." Olivia smiled.

They laid back down, but this time Elliot had his arms wrapped around Olivia as they drifted off into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia was the first to wake up. She smiled when she realized Elliot's arms were still wrapped around her. She had wanted this for long; she had always been in love with him.

So instead of getting up, she stayed put.

A few minutes later, Elliot woke up. He smiled as he looked at the brunette he had his arms around. He smiled. He knew he was in love with her. Olivia turned her head to face Elliot.

"Morning." She smiled.

"Morning." He smiled.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Olivia spoke up.

"I have to get breakfast ready and make Amanda's lunch."

"And I have to go to 'work' but I wish I didn't" Elliot said.

The two got up and got ready for the day. They both went downstairs and Olivia started to pack Amanda a lunch and then made breakfast. A few moments later, Amanda came down.

"Ready for school?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah." Amanda said.

**SVU**

Olivia was at the house, bored out of her mind. Both the Joneses were out, so she couldn't do any work. Sure she learned what it was like to be a housewife, but it bored her.

She heard the door that connected to the garage opened. To her surprise, she found Elliot walking in.

"What are you doing home?" she asked.

"Lunch break. I just had to tell you." Elliot said.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Adam and Molly Jones just took a few days to go on vacation." He said.

"You think it has to do something with the drug operation?" she asked.

"They went to South America and will be in a couple days." He told her.

"Sounds sketchy." She said.

"I'll talk to Molly about her 'trip' when they get back, see what she says." Olivia said.

"And I'll talk to Adam." Elliot said.

**SVU**

That night, after dinner, Olivia and Elliot were watching movie together. They had wanted to spend some time together alone. After the movie, they both went up to the bedroom and Elliot closed the door behind them.

"Olivia?" Elliot asked.

"Yes El?" Olivia asked as she turned to faced him.

His lips slammed into hers and she returned the kissed. The two passionately kissed. They made their way over to the bed and laid down on it as they were still lip locked.

"Liv, I'm in love with you. I have for awhile. We've been partners and best friends for so long. I was glad Kathy wanted a divorce, so I could be you. I've wanted this for so long." He told her.

"El, I've always love you too. I have also wanted this for awhile." She told him.

They two continued to kiss and removed each other's clothes and go under the covers of the bed.

When they were finished, they two were wrapped in each other's arms thinking the same thing.

_I can't believe this happened._

They were both happy and Olivia was the first to talk.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Elliot smiled.

And with that they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a few days and Adam and Molly Jones had returned from South America. Olivia had gone over to their house while Elliot was at "work" and Amanda was at school.

"Amber, you look like a million bucks. Did you and Tom have fun?" Molly asked.

Olivia smiled. "Yeah, it was our anniversary a few days ago." She lied.

"I see." Molly said.

"So I heard you went on a trip. Where did you go?" Olivia asked.

"Adam wanted to take me to different countries in South America." Molly told her.

"Interesting place to go." Olivia said.

"Yeah," Molly said as the phone began to ring, "hold I'll be right back." She said as she left the room.

Olivia began to look around the room for anything. She saw the Joneses had a copy of _War and Peace_ but something looked off about it. She opened it up and saw that the Joneses had cut out some pages in order to hide stuff. She found a list of all their clients and everyone they needed to nail the Joneses. Olivia put the book back into place before Molly came back. She took out her phone and sent a text to Elliot since this was her Amber Miller phone.

_Hit the jackpot. Tell you more later. We can nail them now. _

"Amber, I'm sorry but I have to go somewhere." Molly said.

"That's ok." Olivia said.

Olivia said goodbye and went back to her house. She went to get her real phone. She dialed Cragen's number.

"Olivia! Did you find anything?" Cragen asked.

"Yes, I was over there. Something looked off about their _War and Peace _book_, _so I opened it and found everything." Olivia told him.

"Great, we'll arrange to get there as soon as possible. Is Elliot there?" Cragen asked.

"I'm home and I picked up Amanda!" Elliot yelled.

"He just got in." Olivia said.

"Great see you soon." Cragen said.

Olivia hung up.

Olivia met up with Elliot and Amanda.

"What's going on?" Amanda asked.

"Sweetheart, go to your room and pack. We're not going to be undercover for much longer." Olivia told her.

"Ok." Amanda nodded as she walked off to her room.

"That will keep her away from all of this." Olivia said.

"Yeah, let's get ready." Elliot said.

They went up to their room. They put the badges on and grabbed their guns.

"It will be great to be Elliot Stabler again." Elliot said.

"I know how you feel." Olivia said.

"Liv, what's going to happen with us?" Elliot asked.

"Let's just get through this and decide afterwards." Olivia said.

Olivia got a text on her phone.

"Cragen, Munch, and Fin are here." Olivia said.

They went outside to find them along with some other cops. Cragen handed Elliot and Olivia bullet proof vest and they put them on.

"I saw Adam rush in the house. They're home." Elliot said.

They knocked on the door and no one answered. They said they were police before knocking down the door. Adam and Molly were standing there with the book opened.

"Freeze!" Elliot yelled.

"Tom?" Adam asked.

"Amber?" Molly asked.

"Nice to meet you Adam and Molly Jones, I'm Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Stabler." Olivia said.

Olivia placed handcuffs on Molly as Elliot placed handcuffs on Adam. The rest of the police searched the house. Elliot read them their rights.

**SVU**

Olivia got Amanda so she, Elliot, and Amanda could all go to the precinct. Olivia let Amanda sit at her desk while they questioned the Joneses. Fin and Olivia questioned Molly while Elliot and Munch questioned Adam.

"I can't believe you lied, what's your real name?" Molly asked.

"Olivia, and I didn't lie, I was undercover." Olivia said.

"Ok Olivia." Molly said.

"Molly, why did you do this? You don't seem like the kind of person." Olivia said.

"It's called acting." Molly smiled.

It took a few hours, but they finally got a confession out the Joneses.

"Well, do you want to spend one more night in the house since all your stuff is there and movers will come tomorrow?" Cragen asked.

"Sure." Elliot and Olivia said.

Elliot, Olivia, and Amanda went back to the house and spent one last night there.

**It's not over yet! Reviews make me happy and write faster! **


	7. Chapter 7

A few days have passed and Elliot and Olivia were back working.

"It's so good to be back." Olivia said as she sat at her desk.

"I know how you feel." Elliot said.

She smiled.

"Guess what was waiting for me when I returned home." Elliot said.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Everything of mine packed and the divorce papers." Elliot told her.

"El, I'm so sorry." Olivia said.

"It's ok; I've already found an apartment. You should come over tonight." He smiled.

"I don't know if I can." She said just as her office phone rang.

"Benson," she answered, "Ok thank you, I'll be there soon." She said as she hung up.

"I have to go." Olivia said as she stood up. She went to tell Cragen and then she left. Cragen then came out of his office.

"Cap, where did she go?" Elliot asked.

"Let her tell you." Cragen said.

"Alright, type up your DD5s." he added.

**SVU**

"Alright, and lastly sign here and here." The lady said.

Olivia did so.

"Great now you just legally adopted. I'll be right back." She smiled.

Olivia sat in a chair and waited. They lady came back with a 7 year old girl.

"Olivia!" Amanda smiled as she hugged her.

"Amanda, meet your new adopted mother." The lady said.

"Really?" Amanda asked.

"Yes." Olivia smiled.

"That's why we had to take all you things, Amanda, so Olivia could put it in her apartment." The lady said.

When it was time to go, Olivia said.

"Well, Amanda Benson, let's go to your new home."

Once they got back, Olivia helped get Amanda settled.

"I'm so glad you're my mom again!" Amanda smiled.

"And now we don't have to pretend." Olivia smiled.

Amanda smiled and hugged Olivia again.

"Well, what do you want for dinner?" Olivia asked.

"Mac and cheese!" Amanda said.

Olivia had recently done grocery shopping since she was gone for so long. She pulled out the mac and cheese box and started to make it. Once she made it, she served Amanda and herself.

"This is good." Amanda smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." Olivia smiled.

After dinner, Amanda got changed into her PJs and Olivia changed into her sweats.

"Ok what movie do you want to watch?" Olivia asked.

"_Enchanted_!" Amanda exclaimed.

Olivia put the movie in, she sat on the couch and held Amanda in her arms as they began to watch the movie. Halfway through the movie, there was a knock at her door.

"I'll be right back, keep watching the movie." Olivia said.

She walked to her door and opened it. She found Elliot standing there.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Why did you leave work?" he asked.

"I had to take care of something." She told him.

"And that's why you couldn't come over?" he asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Is that Elliot?" Amanda asked. She hit 'pause' on the movie and ran to the door.

"It is!" she exclaimed as she hugged Elliot.

Elliot gave Olivia his confused face.

"I adopted Amanda. That's where I went." Olivia told him.

"Oh." Elliot said.

"Can Elliot stay for a little bit, please?" Amanda asked.

"Ok." Olivia said.

Elliot walked into the apartment.

"Amanda, go back to the movie. I need to talk to Elliot for a little bit." Olivia said.

"Ok." She said as she walked back to the T.V.

Olivia and Elliot walked into Olivia's room.

"Does Amanda have a room?" Elliot asked.

"This apartment came with a spare room, so that's her room. We're going to paint it later." Olivia said.

"Ok." Elliot said.

"Now why did you come here?" she asked.

"Liv, it seems like you don't want to continue what we had while undercover." He said.

"I do, but I'm afraid it will be different." She said.

He took her hands in his.

"Liv, I meant what I said. I love you." He told her.

She smiled and gave him a kiss in return.

The two went to watch the rest of the movie with Amanda.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Sorry I had been gone for awhile! I was helping out with the musical at my school and it took all my time away!**

Olivia woke up and felt her neck was sore. She looked around. Amanda as in her arms and she was in Elliot's arms. She realized they fell asleep during the movie. She looked around for the clock and saw that the time was 6:00 a.m. She gently got up with Amanda still in her arms. She took Amanda over to her room and gently laid her bed. She pulled the sheets over her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Elliot woke up a little after realizing he was alone on the couch. He noticed Olivia walked out of Amanda's room. Olivia noticed Elliot awake.

"Did I wake you?" she asked.

"Yeah, but its fine. I better get back to my place in order to get ready for work." Elliot told her.

"Ok, see you at work then." She said.

Elliot walked up to her and gave her a passionate kiss.

"I have to get used to this." she smiled.

Elliot smiled back. "I just have to get used to calling you Olivia all time instead of part of the time." He laughed.

Olivia giggled. "Yeah, you do not look like a Tom."

Elliot laughed. "Well, see you at work." He said as he kissed her goodbye.

"See you, tell Cragen I might be a little late. Amanda's first day of school." Olivia said.

"Will do." He smiled as he left.

**SVU**

"You ready?" Olivia asked Amanda as they stood in front of the school.

"Yes, I just to have to remember my name is Amanda Benson not Ronnie." Amanda said.

Olivia smiled as the two began to walk in. They found Amanda's classroom and the teacher.

"Hi this is Amanda Benson and she's new." Olivia told the teacher.

"Hello I'm Mrs. Honeybee and I'll be her teacher." She said.

"Alright, Mandy, you're in good hands here. I'll pick you up at 3." Olivia said.

**SVU**

Olivia came into work. Elliot noticed and asked.

"Mandy going to a good school?"

"Yes, her teacher seems nice. I just don't know what I'll do when I have to go back to work after picking her up. I can't take her here." Olivia said.

"If you need someone to watch her, Kathleen is looking for a part time job." Elliot said.

"Really?" Olivia asked.

"Yep, she can meet you at your apartment after you pick Mandy up. She loves kids, she'll be happy to watch her." Elliot said.

"Thanks El." Olivia said.

So Elliot called Kathleen and she accepted.

Moments later, Cragen came in.

"The Joneses trial is coming up, you better be there."


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a couple of months, Olivia and Elliot sat in the court room where the trial of Adam and Molly Jones was taking place.

"I want to know why the Special Victims Unit is involved with my clients. What sexual crime did my clients comment?" Trevor Langan asked.

"One of their clients had raped and murdered a woman. They were on the drugs that the Joneses had sold them when they attacked this woman." Alex Cabot said.

The trial proceeded. Molly Jones was now on the stand.

"First, I like to say that those Special Victims Unit detectives whatever they are really named lied to us. I thought they were our friends. But no, they just stabbed my husband and I right in the back." Molly said.

"Detectives Benson and Stabler were doing their jobs. They went undercover to find out more about the Joneses." Alex said.

**SVU**

Court had finally ended. Adam and Molly Jones were convicted. They would serve many years in jail. As they were being taken out of the courthouse in handcuffs. They saw Olivia and Elliot.

"You bitch." Molly said to Olivia.

"Asshole." Adam said to Elliot.

"We trusted you." Molly said.

"It's your own fault." Elliot said then grabbed Olivia's hand and walked away.

"We just can't think about them anymore Liv." Elliot told her.

"It will be weird. We were their friends for a year." Olivia said.

"Yeah, but remember you adopted a child because of going undercover." Elliot reminded her.

"Thanks El." Olivia said as she kissed him.

"I might want to adopt her as well one day." Elliot said.

"Huh?" Olivia asked.

"Only if something happens first." Elliot said.

"What?" Olivia asked.

Elliot held Olivia's hand as he got down on one knee. He pulled out a small box. He opened to reveal a diamond engagement ring.

"Olivia Benson, will you marry me?" Elliot asked.

Olivia was speechless for a couple of minutes. But she finally could respond.

"Yes." She smiled.

Elliot smiled and got up. He put the ring on her finger. Then he picked her up and spun her around. They then kissed.

"I love you." Olivia smiled.

"I love you too." Elliot smiled giving her another kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia Benson woke to Elliot Stabler's arms around her. She looked at her diamond ring and smiled. The two had been engaged for a few months now and everything for the wedding was coming into place. They had decided to have a small wedding.

Olivia gently got herself out of Elliot's arms trying not to wake him. She succeeded and made it to the bathroom. She hopped in the shower to start getting ready for the day. After her shower, she got dressed. Elliot was still asleep so Olivia went into the kitchen and started making a pot of coffee.

Amanda soon came in the kitchen, all dressed for school.

"Hey Mandy, I have your breakfast." Olivia said handing her a bowl of cereal.

Moments later, Elliot came in dressed for work.

"I'm so glad you're living here now." Amanda smiled.

"Me too." Elliot smiled as he hugged Amanda.

Elliot walked over to Olivia and gave her a kiss.

"Coffee?" Olivia asked.

"Yes." Elliot said.

Olivia gave him a mug and poured coffee for him.

"Thanks." Elliot smiled.

"Welcome." Olivia smiled.

"Well, Mandy it's time for school." Olivia told Amanda.

"Can Elliot come to drop me off too?" Amanda asked.

"Well, considering that Elliot and I are driving together to work then yes." Olivia smiled.

Amanda smiled. She ran to get her bookbag and was ready to go.

"Alright let's head out." Elliot said.

**SVU**

When Olivia and Elliot showed up at work, the first thing that happened was Cragen called them to his office.

"What did we do now?" Elliot whispered to Olivia as they headed to Cragen's office.

Once they were in his office, Cragen shut the door behind him.

"What's going on Captain?" Olivia asked.

"IAB has been on my ass about how my two detectives are partners and in a relationship and getting married." Cragen told them.

"What's going to happen? Does one of us have to transfer?" Elliot asked.

"I talked to them and told them I would switch your partners and leave your personal life at home. Olivia you will be with Fin and Elliot you will be with Munch." Cragen told them.

"Alright that's fine as long as we don't have to transfer." Olivia said.

"I know, I don't one of my best detectives gone." Cragen told them.

Olivia and Elliot walked out.

"Hey partner." Munch said to Elliot.

"Hey." Elliot said.

So they Olivia and Elliot got back to work with their newly assigned partners.


	11. Chapter 11

The day had finally come; Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler were getting married. Both were so happy.

Olivia sat in the dressing room of the church with her bridesmaids: Alex, Casey, Maureen, Kathleen, and Lizzie. Amanda was her flower girl. She looked at herself in her wedding dress.

"You look beautiful Liv." Alex smiled.

"You do and its time." Casey said.

Elliot stood at the front of the church with his groomsmen: Dickie, Fin, and Munch. Eli was the ring bearer.

Olivia was at the back of the church, Cragen stood there waiting to escort her down the aisle. She hooked her arm around his. First Amanda walked out then her bridesmaid. Then it was time for Olivia and Cragen.

They reached the end of aisle. Cragen handed Olivia's hands to Elliot's and returned to his seat. Then the ceremony began.

**SVU**

"Do you Olivia Benson take Elliot Stabler to be your husband?"

"I do." Olivia smiled.

"Do you Elliot Stabler take Olivia Benson to be your wife?"

"I do." Elliot smiled.

The two put each other's rings on the other.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Elliot leaned in and kissed Olivia while everyone cheered.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stabler!"

After the ceremony, they took pictures and after that they went to the reception. Olivia and Elliot had their first dance together. Olivia tossed the bouquet and Elliot tossed the garter. It was one great wedding.

Afterwards, when Elliot and Olivia were alone they got to talking.

"I'm so glad we're married." Elliot smiled.

"Me too." Olivia smiled.

"Look at what all that has happened since we went undercover." Elliot said.

"Yeah, we fell in love and got a daughter." Olivia said.

"I love you." Elliot said as he kissed her.

"I love you too." Olivia said as she returned the kiss.

**A/N: sorry I took so long! I had writer's block for this story! So I decided to end this story with their wedding! I hope you enjoyed this story!**


End file.
